Un pari, un yaoi
by OBUyaoi
Summary: [slash]Un voyage en Angleterre, un pari idiot avec Shaolan, et voilà: Toya est obligé de draguer Yukito! Va t il parvenir à sortir avec son lapin des neiges avant la fin du voyage ou devra t il servir Shaolan pour le restant de l'année?
1. Chapter 1: Dimanche

**Titre: **Un pari, un yaoi...

**Auteur:** ben... euh... moi?

**Disclaimer:** Eh non, rien n'est à moi! Sniff. Tous ces adorables bishies appartiennent à CLAMP et je me contente juste de les utiliser pour mes histoires pathétiques...T.T

**Notes: **Yay, j'adore les yaoi, c'est pourquoi je n'écris principalement que des fanfics yaoi et slash! Ceci est une fic concernant Yukito et Toya. les chapitres sont écrits soit sous le POV de Toya, soit sous le POV de Yuki. Je ne suis pas très fière de mon histoire, elle est mal écrite. Mais après tout, je n'ai que 13 ans et demi... Bref, comme ma fic est mal rédigée, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues!

**°Chapitre 1 : Dimanche (POV de Toya)°**

- Nan, c'est pas vrai… » fais-je les yeux exorbités.

- Si, si, Toya. » me réponds Yukito en souriant. « On va remplacer trois de leurs professeurs et surveiller la classe de Sakura pendant leur voyage pédagogique en Angleterre. C'est super non ? J'ai toujours voulu aller en Angleterre-

-Ca va être l'horreur, oui. Rester deux semaines avec ce sale morveux de Shaolan Li. D'un autre côté, je pourrai surveiller Sakura…»

-C'est parfait, alors ! s'écrie Yuki, apparemment très motivé. « On part ce dimanche, et Akizuki-san viendra avec nous. Elle aussi s'est portée volontaire pour remplacer les professeurs absents…

Je me redresse sur ma chaise et faillit fracasser le nez de Yukito qui se trouvait à quelque centimètres de mon visage.

-QUOI ! Akizuki vient avec nous ? je hurle.

-Ben oui, pourquoi ? » me demande le lapin des neiges avec son habituel regard innocent.

Je m'affale sur mon bureau, désespéré. Si Nakuru vient avec nous pour ce stupide voyage pédagogique, je suis fichu. Elle va me tourner autour 24 heures sur 24 et me sauter dessus à la moindre occasion… Je grimace rien qu'en pensant à toutes les idioties qu'elle pourrait faire.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, et nous rangeons rapidement nos affaires avant de sortir de la classe.

-Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on rencontre Akizuki, Yuki. » je lâche en vérifiant si elle ne se trouvait pas dans le hall. « Surtout pas…sinon, je suis mort. »

Yuki commence à pouffer. Je lui lance un regard meurtrier et il se met immédiatement à contempler le plafond à carreaux.

Nous traversons les couloirs, descendons les escaliers, et surtout, prenons bien soin de ne pas tomber sur Nakuru. Mais nous ne la voyons nulle part ; je finis par me demander si toutes ces précautions sont nécessaires et relâche ma garde. En fait, si, elles étaient nécessaires. D'ailleurs, je me demande vraiment si je ne serai pas maudit par les dieux car au moment où je pose ma main sur la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, Nakuru me saute dessus et manque de m'étrangler en attrapant mon cou et en se balançant de gauche à droite sur mon dos.

« Toya-kun ! » piaille-t-elle en resserrant sa prise, me faisant tousser. « Tu m'as manqué ! »

-Tu parles, » je parviens à articuler. « on s'est déjà vu hier… »

« 24 heures sans toi, c'est déjà trop ! » elle daigne enfin descendre de mon dos et se tenir à plus de 10 centimètres de moi. « Au fait, Tsukishiro t'as dit la nouvelle? On va tous les trois en Angleterre pour remplacer des professeurs de la classe de ta petite sœur-

Je la coupe aussitôt :

- Merci, je le savais déjà…

-Tu ne trouve pas ça super?

-Nan. Maintenant, pars, Akizuki.

Elle fait la moue et prends son air de chien battu en me traitant d'homme sans cœur. C'est Yuki qui me sort de cette situation plus ou moins embarrassante. Il s'excuse poliment devant l'asperge et lui explique qu'on doit rentrer chez nous pour préparer nos bagages, étant donne qu'il était samedi(1) et qu'on partait dimanche. Nakuru finit par nous quitter et je m'écroule par terre.

-Elle va finir par me tuer…Je n'arriverai jamais à tenir 2 semaines entière avec elle… » je soupire.

-Allez, c'est pas si terrible que ça ! Je suis sûr que tu appréciera le voyage.

Mmm… Oui, c'est possible. Après tout, ce n'est que pour 2 semaines… Et puis, je ne suis jamais allé en Angleterre. Cela pourrait être amusant, en fait. Enfin… Seulement si Nakuru ne vient pas avec nous.

-Yuki… Y'aurai pas un moyen pour nous débarrasser d'Akizuki ?

Il a un gentil sourire alors que je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

-Tu tiendras le coup, Toya, t'inquiète pas…

-Je n'en suis pas aussi convaincu… » je soupire.

Nous restons silencieux un moment, à côté de la porte. Tout est si tranquille, sans Nakuru. Un petit soupir s'échappe de ma gorge et j'apprécie pleinement le calme du couloir. Le cadre était vraiment parfait-

-… J'ai faim. » lâche soudainement Yuki avant de sortir du bâtiment. « Je vais passer au magasin avant de rentrer… »

Je roule des yeux mais le suit jusqu'à la cafétéria. L'estomac passe avant tout…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Alors c'est ça, l'Angleterre ? » je lâche.

Je regarde l'école anglaise dans laquelle nous sommes sensé séjourner. Cela ressemble plus à un château. Les murs sont vieux, faits en pierres et sont couverts de plantes. En background, il y a un ciel tout gris et nuageux, et sur les arbres trapus se perchent une dizaine de corbeaux.

-Apparemment, oui. » me réponds Yuki. « Il paraît que c'est un peu plus modernes, à l'intérieur… »

-Ouin, Toya-kun, j'ai peur… » couine la groupie, encore accrochée à mon bras.

-Ben au moins, le domaine est très grand » positive Snow Bunny avec un sourire d'excuse. « Il y a des champs derrière le château et vers l'arrière du domaine, ils ont des bâtiment beaucoup plus …accueillants… »

Nous pénétrons dans le château, et je m'aperçois que Yuki a en fait raison. L'intérieur du bâtiment est en réalité plutôt plaisant. Les chambres aussi, d'ailleurs. Je jette mes sacs sur mon nouveau lit pendant que Yukito regarde l'emploi du temps. Au moins, Nakuru ne partageais pas la même chambre que moi. C'était déjà ça de pris.

-On est sensé faire quoi, là ? » je demande.

-Ben… Y'a une petite fête de bienvenue dans la salle commune, je crois. Ils ont organisé des jeux pour les enfants.

Super, des jeux pour gosses…Non mais, vraiment, je n'aurai jamais du venir…

Yuki devine mes pensées :

-Oh, yamero na! Arrête de bouder, Toya… C'est pas si mal l'Angleterre.

-Si, c'est affreux.

-Je suis sûr que tu t'y habituera. Et puis, la météo annonce du beau temps pour demain.

-Je m'en tape.

-Ce que t'es grincheux… Puisque c'est comme ça, moi, je vais aller voir ce que font Sakura et ses amis. Toi, si tu ne veux pas venir, tu n'as qu'à grogner et te plaindre au mur !

Sur ce, il quitte la chambre et claque la porte derrière lui. Je ne fais pas attention, et m'étale sur le matelas rouge. De toute manière, Yuki n'est pas réellement fâché contre moi, enfin…je crois qu'il ne l'est pas, et je l'espère. Après tout, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de mettre mon Yuki de mauvaise humeur, je l'aime trop pour ça. …Eh, là, pas de commentaires, hein ? Oui, je suis gay et j'aime mon meilleur ami, alors que je sais bien qu'il y a 99.99 de chance qu'il soit hétéro, et alors ? Je suis content comme ça, voilà.

Je ressent soudainement une envie de bouger et daigne enfin me décoller du lit. Je sors de la chambre, avec la ferme intention d'aller voir ce que Yukito fait, et rentre dans une masse bizarre. Nous nous écroulons tous les deux sur le parquais avec un cri de douleur. Lorsque je réouvre les yeux, je laisse échapper un deuxième cri, un cri d'agacement, cette fois, en voyant que la masse informe n'était en fait que la petite peste de Shaolan Li. Je lui lance un regard noir et il me rends le double avec ses gros yeux bridés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! »

-Rien du tout, sale gosse, je cherchais Yuki, pas toi !

Il ouvre des yeux deux fois plus ronds qu'avant, puis, se met à sourire narquoisement. Il se relève et arrange sa casquette.

-Ha. » fait-il en me regardant d'en haut. « Tu t'es fait plaqué ? Pitoyable… »

...  
Quoi ?

- _Je te demande pardon?_

-Il t'a laissé, n'est-ce pas ? Il était venu dans la salle commune tout à l'heure, il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur… Je parie que c'est parce que vous vous êtes disputés…

Perspicace, le môme…

- …et qu'il t'a plaqué ?

...Enfin pas tant que ça...

-QUOI ! » je réagit avec un temps de retard. « Mais… Mais…C'est même pas vrai d'abord, je n'aurai pas pu me faire plaquer puisque de toute façon, on ne sort pas ensemble !

-Ouai, c'est vrai, t'es trop mou pour oser le draguer et l'inviter à sortir… » se moque-t-il.

Alors là !

Je saute sur mes pieds et me penche vers lui.

-Je serai tout à fait capable de draguer Yuki et de le séduire, si je le voulais ! Il tombera amoureux de moi en moins de deux ! » je m'indigne.

-Ho ho… on parie ?

J'hésite, après tout, Yuki n'est sûrement pas gay… Il voit mon hésitation et se met à rire en me traitant de trouillard. Il m'horripile, ce gosse. Je finit par tendre ma main vers lui, décidé.

-D'accord, je parie. Je parie que je serai capable de séduire Yuki et qu'avant même la fin du voyage, on sera ensemble ! E-N-S-E-M-B-L-E ! Et si j'y arrive, tu devras te balader en jupe pour le restant de l'année !

-Heeiin ?

J'ai carrément honte, là, je suis en train de me comporter comme un gamin. Ce morveux a sérieusement une sale influence sur moi… Mais puisque j'en suis déjà à là, autant continuer. Je vois le gosse hésiter à son tour, puis, il me pointe du doigt avec un regard machiavélique.

-Très bien, si je perds, je porterai des jupes pour les reste de cette année, et si TOI, tu perds, tu devras te prosterner à mes pieds, avouer que tu n'es qu'un looser, et me servir pour le restant de l'année scolaire !

Eh Oh, il exagère ce Shaolan…Bon, puisqu'il insiste…et puis…je suis sûr de gagner le pari, de toute manière.

-Pari tenu. » je lâche.

Il s'en va en riant , et me laisse dans le couloir vide. Je suis dans de sale draps, là…vraiment, vraiment dans de sale draps.

-Bon, et… j'suis sensé faire quoi maintenant pour draguer Yuki ?

* * *

**(1) Je pensais que peut-être, les japonais avaient école les samedis aussi… J'suis pas assez renseignée sur ce sujet. ° Au fait, yamero na, ça veut bien dire « arrête, maintenant », non ?**

**Eh voilà le premier chapitre, un peu court, c'est vrai. Et pas très bien écrit... Un petite riview comme même? lol**

**Juste pour critiquer, si vous le voulez! **


	2. Chapter 2: Première tentative

**Disclaimer : **Rien est à moi. Tout est à CLAMP. Mais ca, tout le monde le sait déjà.

**Notes: **J'ai décidé de faire tous les chapitres sous le point de vue de Toya car c'est plus facile pour moi. Des fois, ou plutôt toujours, Yuki est ooc, parce que je n'arrive pas trop à le cerner. Désolée. Ah oui: Toya a une très grande gueule, alors pardonnez son langage...

**Réponses au reviews:  
**

sacha320 et mokona 913: Moi je pensais genre écolière, avec un peu de maquillage, aussi. x3 Merci pour la review. Voici la suite!

Sam99: Et voilà la suite, lol, je ne t'ai pas trop faire attendre? Je m'inscrirai avec plaisir sur ce forum! Mais je crois que je n'ai pas la bonne adresse. Vraiment dsl. Tu peux me la repasser?

lala : Merci beaucoup ca fait toujours plaisir! C'est sûr, dans l'anime, ils savent qu'ils s'aiment et tout et tout. Mais dans la fic, Toya fait un peu "boulet", et Yuki cache son jeu... ;)

Kaël-sama: Du maquillage pour le petit Shaolan. C'est le MUST! xD T'as tout a fait raison. Merci pour la review!

Beautiful-Dray: Here is the second chapter! Merci bien! x)

Kokoroyume:  Non, non, t'as tout à fait raison! Yuki fait toujours un peu ooc, j'arrive pas encore a le cerner. Mais merci pour la review, ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir, et voici le deuxieme chapitre:D

Marry-Black : Merci pour la suggestion! Mais c'est vrai que pour les fics racontées d'un certain POV, je préfère utiliser le présent. Merci beaucoup! Oui, t'as raison, c'est la meilleure. Yaoi Power! xD

vyrses: Ah ben, yué, je pensais le laisser de côté pour cette fic car rien il n'aura ni à protéger Sakura, ni a faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Désolée pour lui. T.T Il apparaitra peut-etre. Quand à Eriol, lui non plus n'a pas un tres grand role. Mais il viendra. Merci pour cette review!

Roooy: Détails au cours. je te connais, comme meme. Allez, merci pour la review.

Kiaaii: Merci beaucoup à toi aussi! Les reviews me font toujours très plaisir! x3

* * *

**Chapitre 2, POV Toya: Première tentative... **

- Toya, tu m'écoutes, là ?

- Hein ? De quoi ?

Je sors de ma rêverie et me retourne vers un Yuki plus qu'exaspéré qui tapote la table impatiemment en me fixant de ses grands yeux bruns. Ouh, je connais ce regard : il pense que je me fous de sa gueule…

- Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit ? » marmonne-t-il.

- Euh…Est-ce que je vais me prendre un de tes supers coup de pieds dans la face si je te réponds que non ?

- Oui. Et avec un coup de poing en prime.

- Bon, ben alors : Oui, j'ai entendu.

Il se repositionne sur sa chaise en prenant bien soin d'écraser mon pied sous la table, me faisant hurler de douleur. Plusieurs élèves dans la grande salle à manger se tournent vers nous avec des regards anxieux, mais Yuki n'y fait nullement attention et continue sa phrase.

- Je te demandais ce que tu comptais faire, ce matin. Comme Sakura-chan et les autres ont cours d'anglais jusqu'à midi, nous, on a rien à faire en particulier. Tu comptes faire quoi, toi ?

Mes yeux ont du devenir aussi gros que des soucoupes car Yuki me jette un bref regard inquiet. Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Ce temp libre est une superbe occasion pour séduire mon Yuki ! J'éclaircis ma gorge et essaie tant bien que mal de rester aussi lucide, sérieux et nonchalant que d'habitude…

- Je ne sais pas trop… » je lâche. « Et si on allait…euh…

Merde, c'est vraiment pas le moment de bloquer, là ! Ehem, voyons…Aller…Aller où ?

- Oui, Toya ?

- Ehh…

Aha ! Je sais.

- Et si on allait faire un tour près du lac ? C'est tranquille, et il y'a euh… des jolies mouettes ? Avec un marchand de glace, bien sûr.

- Pourquoi pas ? fit Yuki en retrouvant son sourire innocent. Et Akizuki-san, elle vient avec nous ?

- Jamais de la vie ! » je coupe aussitôt. « Plutôt crever, en plus, elle cafterai tout mon pl...

- Hein ?

- Non, rien. Je ne voudrai pas qu'elle vienne, c'est tout.

Et voilà. C'est moi qui risque de tout cafter, en fait. Il faut vraiment que je surveille ma grande gueule, parce qu'à ce rythme là, je vais finir par tout avouer à Yuki. Ce que je ne dois pas faire, si je ne veux pas servir ce sale gamin de Shaolan…

- Toya !

- Hein ? Oui ?

- Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle… Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin ?

- Oh, pas grande chose. » j'improvise. « C'est, euh… le décalage horaire, la fatigue après le voyage, tout ça… »

- Tout à fait, et moi, je suis le yeti des montagnes qui bouffe les alpinistes imprudents. Arrête, Toya, je sais très bien que quelque chose ne va pas avec toi. Tu as de la fièvre ? Si tu veux, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie…

Oho, proposition tentante…mais je résiste. Après tout, un lac, c'est plus romantique qu'une infirmerie.

- Je vais vraiment bien, Yuki. » je fais en me levant. « Allez, j'y vais. Je vais me préparer. »

- Bon, d'accord. On se retrouve à l'entrée ?

- C'est ça. A toute à l'heure. J'en aurai pas pour longtemps…

Mouais, juste une petite seconde, le temps de devenir le plus beau mec de la terre. Attends moi, mon petit lapin des neiges, j'arrive…

**O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O **

C'est toujours quand on est super pressé qu'on ne retrouve plus ses affaires…Et c'est ce que je déteste le plus dans ce monde… après Nakuru, bien sûr. Ca, y'a pas photo.

- Mais…merde ! Où est ma brosse ! Et le gel !

Je secoue violemment les couettes, balance l'oreiller contre le mur, fouille bruyamment dans le placard. Rien. Un coup d'œil a ma montre et je pousse un cri de frustration. Ca fait déjà vingt minutes que je suis en train de chercher ce foutu gel et cette foutue brosse. Yuki doit être vraiment énervé…Il m'attend depuis une éternité.

Quelqu'un frappe a la porte.

- ENTREZ! » je hurle en fulminant littéralement.

La porte s'ouvre aussitôt.

- Coucou Toya-kun ! »

Putain de merde de malheur de…  
J'enfouie ma tête dans la couverture pour éviter la vue infecte d'une Nakuru avec sa tonne de maquillage habituelle. Je sens l'odeur proéminente de son parfum s'approcher dangereusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Toya-kun ? » me demande-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde.

- Rien. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, dégage de ma chambre.

- Ah bon, d'accord. Je ne le veux pas, donc je n'ai pas besoin de sortir.

Je tourne ma tête vers elle en la dévisageant. Je dois vraiment me maîtriser pour rester poli.

- Je ne te demandais pas ton avis. Pars. Je voudrais passer une bonne matinée.

- On dirait que tu sors. Tu vas où ?

_ Dans un monde ou les êtres vivants de ton genre n'existeraient même pas !_

-…Nulle part. » je réponds en me levant.

- Bien sûr que si. Allez, dis-moi !

- Non. Ca ne te concerne pas.

Tant pis pour ma brosse et mon gel. Faut que je parte, c'est urgent, là…

- Allez, Toya-kun ! Crache le morceau !

- No way.

Je pose ma main sur la poignée et m'apprête a sortir quand elle s'accroche à mon bras. C'est de la provocation, je vous le dis.

- Lâche mon bras, Akizuki. » je gémis.

- Mmh hm. Pas tant que tu garderas ton petit secret pour toi ! Tiens, en fait…je pourrai venir avec toi ?

_ Tuez-moi. Tout de suite !_

- Ce n'est pas possible, Akizuki.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai qu'à marcher avec toi, et on y sera. Ce n'est pas un problème !

Pour moi, c'est _toi_ le problème.

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux en essayant de me calmer au maximum. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer…Je parviens tant bien que mal à récupérer mon bras et je me tourne vers elle.

- Très bien. Tu viendras avec nous si tu le veux vraiment. » je lâche. « Mais attend une seconde ici. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- D'accord.

Tss. Un grand classique. Mais bon… Le QI de Nakuru est tellement bas qu'elle y croit à touts les coups, alors je peux le lui faire quand je veux.

- Tu restes ici, hein ? Je reviens.

Et je part en courant dans les couloir, en direction des escaliers avec un sourire satisfait. Cette fois, Nakuru ne m'a pas eu. Reste à savoir si je peux survivre à Yuki…

**A suivre... **

* * *

**Voili voilou! C'était le chapitre 2 de un Pari, un yaoi! Toujour très court, c'est vrai. J'aurai pensé faire plus long que ça, mais je me suis dit que ça allait comme ça. Encore merci pour les reviews! Ca m'a fait très plaisir! x3 J'adore les reviews!**  



End file.
